


A Different Combination of 26 Letters

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, but I still can't stop, this is just getting ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: have you ever stopped and thought about how every book, every tv show and movie script, every note, every letter, every story ever told - is just a different combination of the 26 letters in the Alphabet?Alex has, and decides to write notes to Maggie who in turn writes her own to Alex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. 
> 
> hope it makes you smile.

Every morning that Alex leaves for work first, she leaves little a note for Maggie.

" _Maggie, have you ever stopped and thought about how every book, every tv show and movie script, every note, every letter, every story ever told - is just a different combination of the 26 letters in the Alphabet_?

 _Or how the following five, are five of my absolute favorites to say, think and write down_ -

_I love you Maggie Sawyer._

_Hope you have a good day. See you tonight beautiful_."

– lovies,  
Alex 

—

Every afternoon that they meet up for lunch, Maggie leaves a little note for Alex.

" _Alex, have you ever thought about how ridiculously adorable you are? Because that last note you left me that was very cute. It made getting up and out of bed, to get ready for the day, worth it. Even with you already having left for work._

 _And your five favorite words make me feel so happy and warm inside_.

_Here are five of my favorites: I love you Alexandra Danvers._

_See you tonight baby._ " 

– love love love,  
Maggie 

— 

Every time Maggie gets injured while working, and is brought to the DEO, to get fixed up. Alex leaves a little note in a pocket of Maggie's leather jacket. 

" _Maggie, did you know that Koala babies are known as 'joeys' just like baby Kangaroos? I saw a video of baby 'joey' Koala running after a guy, so he could hug his leg, like he would his mama._

_So happy to see that you're not in pain anymore._

_See you in just a few more hours_." 

– love you most,  
Alex 

— 

Every time Alex gets stuck at the DEO, and can't get to a crime to take part in the investigation. Maggie sends a little note with Supergirl, to give to Alex. 

" _Alex, our resident hero, also known as your sister, the puppy, has kindly agreed to get this you. Please make sure to give her a hug. I did already. Got some funny looks from co-workers because of it. Think they're jealous that I have a Superhero friend. I know a few are jealous of my gorgeous girlfriend. Which makes me feel that much luckier that you're mine Danvers._ " 

_Missed having you here to work on this with._

_See you in T minus 2 hours and counting_." 

– love your face,  
Maggie 

— 

Every time Maggie loses at pool. Alex leaves a little note on the pool table for her to find, when Alex goes to get more beers. 

" _Maggie, I'm starting to think that you're loosing on purpose. But can't pinpoint the reason as to why. So from now on, every time I win, I buy the next round of beers._

_Better start winning soon Sawyer._

_Now turn around so that I can kiss you_." 

– you're my favorite,  
Alex 

_—_

Every night that Alex makes dinner. Maggie leaves her a little note to find afterwards. To tell her how good it was. 

" _Alex, if you weren't such a badass DEO Agent, I'd suggest you become a professional chef. Because the lasagna you made tonight, was delicious and I will happily eat all the left overs after you've fallen asleep._

_Maybe I'm turning into Garfield_." 

– love you Chef Danvers,  
Maggie 

— 

Every time Alex knows that Maggie will get home first. Alex leaves a little note for her in front of plate of her favorite cookies, that Alex had managed to secretly make the night before. 

" _Maggie, these are all for you. Don't worry about saving any for me. I ate a few last night as I was making them. So enjoy while you can. Because once Kara knows we have home made cookie, they'll be gone faster than you can blink._ " 

_They're your favorites, but maybe try to save some for after dinner._ " 

– love you my _Cookie Monster_ ,  
Alex 

— 

Every morning after Alex has had a rough night, filled with nightmares, that kept her awake. With Maggie staying up with her, holding her close. Maggie leaves her a little, long note, to tell her just how strong she is, because she feels weak. 

" _Alex, your sister may be National City's Superhero. But YOU are MINE. Because of how strong, determined and stubborn you are. You never back down from a fight. You kick the ass of aliens several times your size, and make it look impossibly easy. You never ever give up. And you always find a way to smile and see the bright side of things, no matter how dark the world gets around you. You're such an inspiring person. You inspire me every single day._

_You make me want to be a better person. Because you're without a doubt, the strongest one I have ever known_." 

– love you so much my hero in everything,  
Maggie 

— 

One morning when they both have the day off. Alex leaves a little note, containing only a 6 worded question, for Maggie on the beside table. Propped up by the lid of a small box opened box, that holds a beautiful, bright shining ring. Before quickly and quietly getting back into bed, pretending to sleep. 

" _Will you marry me Maggie Sawyer_?" 

_so I can write you a different combination of 26 letters, for the rest our lives._ "  


– love you more than ever before,  
Alex 

– 

That morning when Maggie woke up, the first thing she saw was the note. Which made her heart start to beat so fast and hard, that it felt like it might burst right out of her chest. Before even touching the ring, she quickly wrote a one worded little note of her own. That she turns to hand Alex who is siting up behind her, waiting. 

" _YES!!!!!_

_I can't wait to be your WIFE!_ "  


– love you forever,  
Maggie 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think....? please?


End file.
